


Stormy Nights

by Freedom4Poetry



Series: Transformers Animated Slivers [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Poetry/pseuds/Freedom4Poetry
Summary: It's the worst storm Detroit has had in decades and Sari's living with the Autobots now. Set in season 2. Sickening Fluff.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers. Warning, this fic is cavity creating sweet.  
> I've always thought about how whilst Sumdac obviously cares very deeply about Sari, sometimes his work seems to be all-consuming, and I can very easily imagine him not always being there for her, especially since we've seen how he sometimes forgets to eat, and what day it is. This is a 'fic tackling that issue.
> 
> Jargon: Dermas – transformer's lips
> 
> Recharge: sleep
> 
> Stellar cycle – transformer's year
> 
> Set in Season 2

Sari was not scared, not one bit. She'd outwitted Decepticons and challenged Detroit's most dangerous super-villains.So why did the rolling crash of thunder and flash of lightening leave her hiding in her tractor tire-turned bed?

When nights like this happened she went to Dad, and the worse moments were when he wasn't in his bed. Sometimes he'd still be in his lab, asleep after a long day of work. And Sari would be all alone, because he couldn't hear her when she called.

**BOOOOOOM!**

Sari ducked under the sheets, she wasn't scared, not scared, not scared. "I swear this blasted planet is going to give me a spark attack. This storm sounds more like a Decepticon attack."

Ratchet was right; this was the worst storm Detroit had had in the past twenty years, and it was predicted the local forest would lose a few trees from uprooting under the bellowing wind. The Autobots were on call in case of an emergency, despite their weakened relations with the humans since the battle for Detroit and the Allspark.

"I'll go and check on Sari." Prowl was up too. "The storm might have woken her, it might be hard for her to recharge in this noise."

A lithe shadow appeared at the door, before carefully approaching the bed. The ninja's skills came in handy for more than just combat, as he made no sound despite the heavy nature of his armour. Prowl leant forward and lifted the covers.

"I'm not scared."

"Sari, I never said you were which means, since you mentioned it, you are." Prowl looked in concern. "Why didn't you come? Sari, you know we are in the main room, so we would be here if you needed us."

"I'm eight, I can deal with a stupid storm." "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, it's normal. In fact, only a truly brave person can admit when they're scared, because they know there is nothing wrong with fear. Fear can keep you alive, provided you don't let it control you." He gently picked her up. "And it doesn't hurt that your family are here to look after you."

That made her smile. "Yeah, we're family."

"I have a suggestion, there is a stack of 'movies' Bumblebee ordered online for you, I think the others won't mind if you have one late night."

"Really? A movie night! I want to watch Zombies vs Vampire Bears!" Sari practically squealed into his hand whilst leaning over his thumb.

Prowl was careful to adjust his grip as he carried her to the main living room.

"The last time you saw that film about zombies you and Bumblebee swore they were real."

"Well why would they make a movie about it if they weren't real?"

All the while Optimus had been listening in to this conversion, which brought a smile to his dermas. Prowl started out as a loner, but it seems this past stellar cycle had seen a change in the ninja. He called them family.


End file.
